Disembodied
by Akriti191
Summary: Years after thhe second wizarding war Draco and Hermione meet but under weird circuumstances and in which she is a ghost and is needing his help...will he help her to save her ?
1. Wanderer

Wanderer.

It was a dark and cold night as I lay on a bench at the subway. My eyes opened and I watched the people walking on the platform. Most of them had a really busy night, returning from work really tired so it was quite obvious that none of them took notice of me. I sat there on the bench admiring the people for a really long time. There was a small boy with his mother walking on the platform, telling her about some incident that took place in his school. There was a business man talking on the phone or rather fighting on it with his wife.

I saw another young boy coming walking towards the bench I was sitting on. He had a newspaper in his hand. He sat down next to me and began flipping through the newspaper pages. when I took a closer look of the paper I realised which paper was he reading. He was reading the DAILY PROPHET. That meant he was a wizard. A wizard just like me. I took a closer look and saw the news he was reading.

_**Lucius **_ _**Malfoy, one of the closest death eaters of Voldermort, was caught and put in Azkabaan, two years back. Since the past to years the Ministry kept deciding that how should he be delt with, and now finally they have come up wih an answer. Turn to page 7 for more.**_

I waited for the man to finish reading and thought he would turn the page. but instead he just folded the paper and waited, probably for his train to come. I so badly wanted to know what was going to happen to that man. So I decided to borrow the paper from him.

"Uh, excuse me, " I said

No response. No movement.

"Please could I borrow that paper of yours for a second ?" I said again.

No reply again. what was wrong with him, why was he not replying to me ?

Then I got up and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello" I said desperately. The only reply I got was he getting up and walking right through me and entering his train. ENTERING RIGHT THROUGH ME. THROUGH ME. This meant that I was a ghost. A ghost. To recheck I stood in the path of another woman. She too walked through me as I was invisible. I screamed so loud that if they would hear me they would have gone deaf. In my anger I tried to kick at the garbagecan but in vain. _No No No I cant be a ghost because to be a ghost I had to be dead. So that meant I was DEAD. I, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, WAS DEAD. _

I just could not believe myself I could not be dead. I was just 23. Too early for a girl to die. I decided that I should recall what had happened. I tried my best to recall but all I could think of is my car having an accident and then nothing else. I decided to go to ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES. I thought of apparating there but then realised that I dont have my wand. I just closed my eyes and when I opened it I was in Mungo's Hospital. Whoa that was like I just dissappeared. One second I was at the subway and the next second I was at Mungo's. I soon realized that the receptionist would not be able to see me so I walked towards the floor where the rooms were. I checked all the rooms from 301A to 400Z. On that floor I could not find myself. So I moved on to the 5th floor. I again checked all the rooms and I finally found myself in room no. 513T. I walked in too see myself. Next to me on the bed was Harry. Harry Potter, my best friend along with his wife Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione, it's Harry here, I just spoke to the doctor and he said that you will be absolutely fine. You have just gone into coma. And will be out anytime." he said as he held my hand.

As he said that Ginny kept a flower near my bedside table.

"Hermione, i really hope you get well soon. Just wanted to tell you that Harry and me are expecting another baby. Lavender is also pregnant with Ron's baby. This is so exciting, I wish that you were here." Ginny said wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hermine also there is a good news for you, your old house, that flat it got sold to the broker. We have moved your things to the new house. Just come back soon. Please. " saying so he and Ginny got up, took one last look at me and left.

I looked at my own body. I looked pale but lively. Two thing pleased me. First, I was not dead. Just was in coma so I would come out soon, and second, my old house was sold. That was my parents house before they could die. I did not want to keep any memory of their's so I decided to sell it.

As I stood noticing my face realised the amount I had changed since was in Hogwarts. My hair was no longer brown, it was black and they were nice and wavy, not in the bushy state. They were also shorter and I was much taller than I had been. I heard someone enter my room and my thoughts broke. It was the healer. She came into the room and muttered a spell and my food supply got connected. I left the room and decided to go to my parents sold house.

I disappeared from the hospital and found myself in my home. The lights were on, and the room was quite bright. So someone had brought the house. Anyways what was the point, they would not be able to see me. I walked up to the balcony noticing the beauty of the whole place. I could see the London Eye too from this flat. Then my thoughts drifted to my condition. How was I supposed to be living like this ? Was I meant to die ? If I died then my this spirit would be gone, and if I woke out of coma then too my spirit would go back into my body. So now was I too be living like this for how many ever months or years. ? God save me. I was so busy in my thoughts that I did not hear the bathroom door click open.

**DPOV**

I stretched on my seat in my office. I was a businessman in this muggle world. A really successful one. The office was empty accept for my partner, Blaise.

"Hey mate your still here ? You have your date at 10:30 pm at that muggle disco. You definetely dont want to be that late do you ? Cause this one is really hot. " Blaise said with a grin.

"Ya Blaise I am just done with this paper work. I better leave or your hot babe might just run away" I replied.

I waved him a goodbye and then apparated into my house. I had just recently purchased it. It was worth every pound I payed. I threw my briefcase on the sofa, and went into the bathroom to freshen up before I could leave for my date.

I got into the shower. I stood under the hot water and let it take away my stress and tensions of the day. Standing under the shower made me feel really good and it replinished my lost energy. I shut the tap and wandered my thoughts to this girl who was about to be my date. Was she hot ? Would she be fit for me...hmmm maybe, maybe not. I rubbed the condensed water from the mirror to see the face of a young man of 24, with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes staring back at me. I knew I was goodlooking that was the reason numerous girls threw themselves at me.

I grabbed a clean towel from the shelves and wrapped it around my waist. I walked to the door and opened it and came to a standstill.

There in my balcony stoog a girl- no actually a woman, of about my age with blackish brown hair upto her shoulders. She was wearing black corduroys with a light pink tank top with a black shrug Her backside made her look really hot. Maybe she was hot. But that didn't matter what the hell was she doing in my house at my balcony ? How the hell did she get in ?

"Hello" I said waiting for her to turn around.

When she did not turn I repeated in a stern voice "hello, Excuse me".

Still no response. Bloody hell was she deaf.

"Hello! You girl a the balcony can you hear me or no ?" I said in a annoyed tone.

She turned and then nothing but shock hit me as I said the next few words.

"Granger " I said my voice sounding hoarse.


	2. Telling My Tale

Telling My Tale

I didn't hear the door click open, and the resident of the house enter. It was a male I could hear his deep voice calling out to somebody. He kept on saing hello probably on the phone but got no response. BUT I froze in my place when he said "Hello! You girl a the balcony can you hear me or no ?" I realized that he was talking to me. I turned to face him, to my disbelief, I saw someone who in my wildest imagination I never thought of seing.

"Granger" he said, his voice sounding hoarse and completely shocked.

"Malfoy" I said with similiar feelings.

I could not believe my eyes, the person standing in front of me was my school time enemy. He had just got out of the bathroom, his hair was wet and in spikes and his towel was wrapped around his waist. He looked handsome. _NO WAIT. Am I mad ?_

"Granger" he said for the second time now realiseng what was he saying

"Malfoy" I said now trying to sink that in my brains.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house ?" he said in a demanding tone.

"You can hear me ?" I said again realising that he was talking to me.

"Ofcoure I can hear you. I am not deaf you know." he said

"You can see me ?" I said excitedly.

"Yup I can see you clearly walking right out of my house." he replied rudely.

"No No No! wait! you can hear me and see me Malfoy ?" I rechecked.

"YES. How many times should I say that now ?"

"Touch me." I said without thinking what his reaction would be, I mean he is Malfoy and he is ridiculous we all know that.

"Ooo Granger, girls ask me to sleep with them after a conversation but here I have not even spoken enough and you want me to touch you ? Who thought you would be like that ? huh ?" he said with that sick famous smirk of his.

"Ohh shut up Malfoy, dont get excited can you feel my hand ?" I said taking his big hand in my small thin ones. "Can you feel me"

"Obviously Granger" he said removing his hand and then continued "and by the way what the fuck are u doing in my house ?"

I smiled and said "Language Malfoy. And for your kind information this is my parents house, I grew up here"

"Yes but its mine now. That does not answer my question. How did you get in here, you have a spare key ? he said eyeing me with suspicion.

"I dont require a key Malfoy." I said a bit hesitant.

"And may I ask you why ?" he replied

"I think we can have that coversation after you put on some clothes." I replied.

He looked at his bare chest and then back at me.

"Why ? Are you feeling uncomfortable looking at me naked ?" he said again smirking.

"No and secondly you are partially naked."

"First you tell me how you got in ?" he demanded. I could feel him getting annoyed with me.

"I am a spirit Malfoy." I said with my eyes closed because I did not want to see his reaction. But all I heard was his laughter. I was stunned. I mean Malfoy laughing.

"Granger have you come from the hospital ?" he asked me

"Yes I- wait how do you know" I asked

"By the manner you are talking...you seem to have got out from a mental assylum" he replied

I could not tolerate his stupidity anymore I had to tell him.

"Listen Malfoy, just give me five minutes of your time, okay." I said stepping towards him and grabbing his shoulders. His shoulders were broad and he was way way taller than me. The were still slightly wet. _Oh stop it Hermione concentrate ! _I continued,"What I am about to tell you is really weird and it may freak you out, if you listen to me using that brain of yours then you might think I am mad bu-"

"I know your mad"

I frowned at him, " But if you listen to with your heart then you will definetely believe me, and right now, I never thought I would say this but, your trust, in me, is of utmost importance to me."

"And why should I trust you Granger ?" he said impatiently "could you not go and tell your sad tale to Potty or Weasel ? Or you husband or boyfriend ?"

"I dont have either." On saying this he smirked "I thought so"

"Because besides you no one else can see me or hear me." I said that all in one go and waited for what he would say.

"What the hell is this nonsense Granger" he scowled

"Will you listen to my story Malfoy ?" I asked looking into his grey eyes. "Please"

"If I listen to your story will you get out from my house ?"

I decided to ignore that comment and carry on.

"You were right, I have come from a hospital, I work for the ministry of magic in the Department of Magical Creatures Section. I had a car crash a week back, my body is in coma and I am currently in St. Mungo's Hospital on the fifth floor in room number 513T" I said sighing

"Finishied ?" he replied sitting on the couch.

"Hmmm"

"Okay so out you go" he said pointing towards the door.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You are understanding my story with your brains and not your heart right ? I told you not to use your brains..."

"So you are actually a spirit, a ghost ?"

"Yes Malfoy"

"Well Well spirit, if you are done with your weird but fake story then you may please leave, I am busy tonight." he said "Now tell me the truth, Pansy has sent you here right to test my love for her ?"

"Huh ? Who Pansy ?" I asked with a questioning look "Oh Parkinson ! No No I have not seen her in ages."

"Ya right we shall see now " he said getting up and roughly grabbing me by his arm and taking me to his bedroom.

My parents room had changed alot It was no longer blue, now it was a dark green colour with dim lighting. He threw me in the room and walked to his wadrobe while I admired the room. He pulled out a Black t-shirt and wore it, then he walked towards the telephone and called up someone.

"Hey Pansy" he said

Pansy said something which I did not hear.

"Okay Pansy, right now sitting in front of me is Granger so talk to her and both of you stop this bullshitting prank that is being played on me." he said then he thrust the phone to me "Now talk to her, go on"

"I cant take the phone Malfoy, I cant touch and pick up things." I replied smiling at him.

"Did you hear that Pansy she cant touch things" Malfoy said. He then put the phone on the speaker and placed it on the stand and jestured to me to start talking.

"Hie Parkinson it's Hermione and I know you cant hear a thing but your darling Draco refuses to believe me. " I said fidgiting with my nails.

"Drakey" I could hear her nosey voice on the speakers " Why is that bloody Granger in your house? Are you cheating on me Draco Malfoy ?"

I burst out laughing listening to her taklking to Malfoy. In embarresment he disconnected the call.

He glared at me then spoke "Come with me. Lets go to this hospital of yours and if you are lying you are going to be killed by me"

"I shall come but please wear your pants" I said trying to hide a giggle.

He removed a pair of black trousers and I exited his room. After about five minutes he came out looking like himself and he offered me his arm to apparate. I could see his faded Dark Mark.

"I dont need to apparate...see you there" I dissappeared smiling looking at his confused expression.

**DPOV**

"Granger" I said in a hoarse voice

"Malfoy" she replied in full shock.

I could not believe who was standing in front of me. That Girl who I hated throughout my life as a teenager. I could not believe my eyes and maybe she could not believe her eyes too.

She looked different from what she used to look like in Hogwarts. She looked (cant believe I am saying this) pretty, very beautiful. Her lovely brown eyes were sparkling. She kept talking about some spirit and then I had to snap out of my thoughts when she told me that she herself was a spirit, and I was the only one who could see her.

I immidiately thought that Pansy had sent Granger here to test my love for her, so I called her up. Granger sat right opposite to me.

"Hey Pansy" I said impatiently

"Hey Drakey" her nosey voice itched in my ears. "How is my baby ? Did you miss me ? What did you want to know my pookins ? she scremt in my ear drums.

"Okay Pansy, right now sitting in front of me is Granger so talk to her and both of you stop this bullshitting prank that is being played on me." I said handing over the phone to Granger, but she said that she could not touch things.

"What Draco ? You are blaming me for sending her to you house ? Why on earth would I do that to you ? Why is she in your house ? " her voice faded as I placed the phone on speakers so granger could talk to her. They talked for a minute or two but I then cut the call as their conversation got me embarressed. Girls I tell you...

Finally I decided to believe her and visit her body in the hospital. She went into the living room as I wore my jeans. If Granger was lying and if it was some kind of a prank she was playing then she would be dead.

I walked out of the room and offered her my arm for apparation, but she smiled at me and said that she did not require apparation as a mode for transport. Then to my shock she just dissappeared into thin air. Like a ghost. Okay now I was totally confused.


	3. Proof

**Proof**

I dissappeared smiling looking at his confused expression. I reached in ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES. The nurses were rushing about in the hospital. The receptionist was a shot stout lady. I walked over to her and waited when Malfoy said "So Granger are you going to talk or you are going to let me talk ?"

"Malfoy I already told you that they cant hear me..." I said with a sigh "Oh so you still think I am lying ?"

He did not answer to my question and walked over to the receptionist.

He cleared his throat and said "Excuse me, I would like to visit Miss Granger please ?" I was not surprised that he did not mention my first name...look at the enemity.

"Why do you want to meet her ? She is still unwell. Not yet awoken. " she said not liftting her eyes off her paper work.

"But it is of utmost importance for me to see her. " he said sounding desperate.

"But I am sorry you cannot meet her, there are some rules of this hospital." she replied as he continued reading.

"Well do you know who I am ? " he said aggitatedly.

The receptionist looked up at him and smiled at herself. "Ofcourse Mr. Malfoy. I know who you are but we cannot bend the rules. "

"Oh please please just five minutes..." he said now making a very cute sorrowful face. I cant deny he did look very cute begging. That was a sight Malfoy begging for me.

"Well...Maybe we can bend the rules a little..." she said smiling a him. "But dont touch anything " she continued with a stern voice.

"Yes thank you."

She showed us the way to my room. Malfoy followed her quietly and kept giving me cold stares. The receptionist came towards a door and said " Please Mr. Malfoy, only five minutes...and DONT TOUCH ANYTHING." she said raising her voice and leaving him alone there with me.

"Well...go on" I said smiling.

He looked at me, sighed and then pushed open the door. As soon as he walked in I saw his facial expressin change. I could not exactly point out what emotion was he facing but -

"Hahahahahahaha Hahahahahahhaha" I heard him laugh aloud

"MALFOY..." I said with total shock. He waited there and stared at me.

"Okay Weasel, Scarhead...get out right now...I am not going to be fooled by you and your silly joke on me. " he suddenly said out of the blue.

"What ? Uhh ! Malfoy...Just so you know Ron annd Harry are not here...and stop calling them by those riddiculous names...please grow up. " I said exasperatedly.

"Funny whose talking about growing up Granger. Playing a prank does not show signs of maturity." he said with that weird smirk again.

"Look please I am the same person on this bed..." I stopped looking at that I-DON'T-BELIEVE-A-THING-YOU-ARE-SAYING look.

"Hmmmmm you two are twins...i guessed that..."

I gave him the most unbelievable look and said, "Draco Abraxas Malfoy- you have known me for seven years of Hogwarts and then you say I have a twin ? "

"Look Granger I am telling you-"

"Mr. Malfoy...uh whom were you talking to ? " the healer said entering "You have to leave the room now...your visiting allowance is done."

"Oh please, Ma'am meet Hermione Granger" he said taking me in his right arm and pointing towards me.

"Uh...who are you pointing at ? " the healer asked looking confused.

"Her" he said again

"Who ? "

Then all of a sudden he left me and started screaming loudly and ran away screaming " GHOST, GHOST, GHOST ! "

I giggled at this. I mean though he has been an arrogant ferret...he was always a coward. Seing him run away like a lunatic really had me laughing for minutes. _Hmmmmm _I thought _if he is scared of me and thinks I am a ghost, then why dont I play some more and take revenge for all that he has said and done to me. _I gave a very wicked smile and vanished from the hospital.

**DPOV**

I stood there as Granger dissapeared and without thinking much I apparated into St Mungo's. I reached the hospital and was welcomed by a huge crowd that was running around the hospital. I spotted Granger at the receptionists desk.

"So Granger are you going to talk or you are going to let me talk ?" I told her. She was totally fed up of me going on repeating the same question.

I spoke to the receptionist and she denied me permission to visit her. I literally had to beg her to allow me. When she finally allowed me to meet her, I was more than thrilled.

While our way to the room I thought of Granger. _Is this kind of thing even possible ? I mean why is she only visible to me ? Is she even a ghost ? Well not a ghost...they are scary...a spirit...ya...they are pretty...and Granger is pretty_..._wait what the hell am I even thinking ? Granger and pretty...thats like expecting a rainbow in winters. _

We reached her room and I saw the body on the bed. It looked just like her...or rather it was just her. But well hell I was not going to believe whatever Granger. They were twins, I just knew they were twins. Identical...maybe.

Granger kept arguing with me about thhe body being her. I thoughtt I wwas going insane. Just then the healer came in and told me my visiting time was done.

"Oh please, Ma'am meet Hermione Granger" I said taking her in my right arm and pointing towards her.

"Uh...who are you pointing at ? " the healer asked me looking confused.

"Her" I repeated. I mean is she blind or something ? Can she not see Granger standing in my arms ?

"Who ? " she repeated to my annoyance.

Then just as a flick, I look inside the mirror and I see myself holding the air. I look back at Granger and then in the mirror and I see no one in my arms. Shit ! I panicked. I screamed very loudly and ran out of the place screaming, rushing pastt the healer I said "GHOST GHOST GHOST !." I was so scared that I did not bothher waiting for the lift. I ran down five flights of stairs and apparated back to my apartment.

My God, Granger was really a ghost. She wasn't a living being...well she was kind of dead...in coma. I walked in my bedroom, sweating and tired. I changed in my night suitand hopped in the bed. I tried to ...for now...remove the thoughts of one pretty ghost from my head.


	4. Haunted

**Haunted**

I woke up the next morning a little later than usual. My head hurt with the last nights craziness. As my eyes fluttered open, I thought about Granger. That girl was a ghost...a pretty one though. I rubbed off the sleep from my eyes and got out of the bed. I thought I'd recheck if Granger was in the house or it was all a dream ?

"Granger" I said but got no response

"Granger" I repeated but still did not get a reply. I was now satisfiied that she was not there in my house. I went to the bathroom to freashen up. I brushed and bathed with a very unique speed. I walked out of the bathroom and went in my bedroom to wear clothes to leave for work. I switched on my answering machine, while I started to change in black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"You have one new message" BEEP

"Hey Draco" I recognised it to be Blaise "Where the hell were you yesterday ? Karen waited for an hour for you and you never turned up...? You better call and apoligize to her mate..."

Ohh Shitt ! That hot muggle girl...how could I forget that. I quickly grabbed the landline and I dialed the number which was given to me.

"Hello" I said with confidence

"Yes?" She answered.

"Hey, Karen this is Draco calling...I apoligize for not making it last night at the club. " I said

"Oh yeaah hey...yeah i was upset about you not making it to the club...but..." she said thinking.

"So am I forgiven ?" I asked, hoping it was a yes. I never apoligize to anyone, but here I was, apoligizing to Karen.

"Your forgiven on one codition...meet for brunch at 12'o,clock at Mauren's Cafe." she said

"Oh great I'll be there" I replied with a smile. Hmmm no girl could resist me...no wait she hasn't even seen me. But when she does I am sure she too will go crazy about me.

I hung up and checked the time. It was ten. I decided to have a cup of coffee in the office so I got my wand and my briefcase and apparated to the office.

"Hey mate" I heard Blaise say

"Hey...how are you this morning" I said throwing down my briefcase on my chair

"Lets talk about you. Where were you ? Karen was really upset aboout you not showing up...did you call her ?" he questioned

"Yes I did" I said walking to the coffee machine "and we are meeting for brunch"

"Fantastic" he said and continued "anyways those Asians who were coming for a meeting regarding their new product are now going to come tomorrow"

"Oh Thank god as I still have not prepared their agreement drafts" I said loosening my tie

"Anyways I better get back to work" he said and was about to leave

"Hey Blaise by the way, have you met Granger recently?" I asked surprising him.

"Who Granger ?" he asked

"The Mudblood back in our year...with Potty and Weasel ?" I replied

"Oh the hot brunette ?" he said with a smile as if imagining her naked

"Hot ? Anyways yeah her...have you met her ?" I said with a disgust

"No not in these 6 years at least. " he said, "why ? have you met her ?"

"I dont know if you will believe me or no but I did meet her yesterday...she was at my apartment which was her's before I purchased it. She claimed herself to be a spirit. A ghost. She also said that I was the only one who could see and hear her...Then she took me to St Mungo's and I saw her body, but this morning when I awoke she wasn't there. I have no idea whether it was a dream or reality..." I completed my story running my hands through my hair.

After I had completed Blaise sat there expressionless and then there was an outburst of laughter. I stared at him furiously.

"Oh my god...she was a ghost...mate I think your too tired these days and you should relax. " he said stopping his laughter "Maybe your hallucinating"

"I'm not hallucinating Zabini. " I said aggitatedly "Bugger off now...I've got to finish my work and leave."

Blaise said goodbye to me and left the cabin. I sipped my coffee and began my work. At about 11:30 am I began winding up. Quickly I got into the lift and left the office. I reached the parking area and found my car. I got into my BMW and started the ignition. I drove like a drunk person to reach Maureen's on time as I did not want to upset Karen anymore. I reached the cafe and parked my car.

_Come on Draco, she is just a girl and you have delt with millions at Hogwarts. Dont get panicked be cool and relax breathe in and breathe out..._saying so in my mind I began breathing deeply...

"BOOO"

"AAAAAAAA"

"Hehehehehe"

"Merlin Granger ! What the bloody hell are you doing here ?" I said breathing heavily

"Hahahahahaa did you see your reaction Malfoy...its a billion dollar expression." she said laughing

"what do you want ...why are you following me" I said aggitatedly

Before i could complete my sentence she vanished from the back seat and sat on the one next to me "AAA"

"Hahahahaaha" she laughed again

"For the sake of christ stop acting like a ghost...oh I forgot YOU ARE A GHOST" I said screaming

"Why did you run away from the hospital last night ?" she inquired...on recieving no answer she said "Is it because you didnt see me in the mirror standing next to u ?"

"Why would I tell you that ?" I said "What do you want ?"

"Your help"

"Which you won't get"

"But why ?"

"Because I dont know why"

"Your just removing our school time revenge...stop acting like a kid" she said frustrated

"Haa" I barked "your the one saying 'Boo' in my ears and then you call me a kid"

"Look Malfoy its just the question of a help"

"I should think about it and let you know" I said checking the watch. It was 12 sharp. "Okay bye now"

I got out of the car and by the time I turned to her she had vanished. _That girl sure is scary._

I walked into thee cafe and saw Karen sitting there on the love seat. _Man she sure was hot_. She was wearing a navi blue mini dress and had tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked beautiful, and I was beauty struck. I walked up to her in confideence.

"Hey Karen" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh hey there Draco." she said with with a smile back.

"May I ?" I said indicating to the seat opposite to hers

"Oh yeah sure ofcourse" she said.

I sat down next to her an my she smelt great. I think it was a channel perfume ad her shampoo was vanilla _oh Draco snap out of this._

She was a good person to talk to. Basically she did the talking and I did the listening. I was in my dreamland imagining her in bed. Hmmm...

"So Draco..." she said snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hey Draaakkeeeyyyy"

"AAAAA"

"Oh Draco what happened" Karen asked worried

"Hahahahaha"

"Jesus please dont act like a ghost" I said

"I had to come back, you didn't answer my question" Granger said.

Apparently she was acting like an annooying ghost by spoiling my date.

"You called me a ghost" Karen screamed.

"No Karen not you, just ignore it please" I said with a sorry face.

"Hmm okay...tell me about-"

"Why did you run out-"

"-your business"

"-of the hospital yesterday"

"Thats none of your shitty business" I said looking at Granger angrily who was now right behind Karen.

"What ? Draco Twit Malfoy...What did you just say." Karen said furiously

"Hahahahahahaha"

"Look I am sorry...really"

"You in the name of hell did not even compliment me on my looks and now you behave like this ?" Karen said as-a-matter-of-factly. "How do-"

"Oh you didnt compliment her Drakeyyyyy" Granger said "Tell me Draco-"

"-I look"

"How do I look?"

"Pathetic...Like a witch" I said

"WHAT!" Karen saidd getting up. "I am leaving Mal-"

"Okay sho-"

"-foy, Goodbye"

"-uld I leave"

"YES...GET OUT RIGHT NOW" I said standing up.

"Uhhhh you prick." Karen said leaving

"Hahahahahaaha"

"No no no no, wait Karen...I was not saying those things to you." I said...then leaning closer to her I said " there was a spirit standing there, behind you."

She did not reply to me...he only reply I got was a tight slap on my face. I Draco Lucius Malfoy have not been hit ever, except by father...who was serving his punishment, and I was just slapped by a girl just because of that Mudblood. GGRRAANNGGEERR I am not leaving you this time.


End file.
